Visiting Bella in Azkaban
by Carlylovesdraco
Summary: Narcissa and three year old Draco visit Bellatrix in Azkaban. Rated T for mention of something...


It was a cold, Wednesday afternoon; Lucius was at work, while Narcissa stayed home with their three year old son Draco. She had just finished giving him a bath. She dried him off with a towel, and put his green robe on him. Once she was done brushing his white blonde hair, she slicked it back, which in a way made him look deviously cute. "Finished," She said wiping her hands off on a towel, "Run along now Draco, and mind you put on some clothes." He playfully ran down the hallway and off to his room, throwing his robe on the ground, leaving him naked.

Narcissa sighed. She loved Draco more than anything else, he was her only son. She spoiled him rotten, because she knew she couldn't have any more childeren. _(See my other story for more about her miscarriages) _She wished he would stay young forever, but she knew he would have to grow up someday. Narcissa walked into her room, and went through her old trunk at the foot of her and Lucius' bed. It was the trunk that had her wedding dress in it, love letters from Lucius, old pictures, and stuff from when she was a kid as well. But what she wanted to get was her photo album. One she had put together when she was a kid. She wanted to look at old pictures. She wasn't feeling too happy and decided to cheer herself up. She picked the photo album up, and sat on her bed. As she was looking at the pictures, Draco (now dressed) came in.

"What are you doing Mummy?" He asked.

"Come here and Ill show you." She sweetly said to Draco. He climed up onto the bed and sat next to her. She showed him lots of pictures. These were the moments she cherished; spending time with Draco. They were nearly finished with the album when they came upon a picture of three young girls; A blonde, brunette and a girl with black hair, who appeared as if they were laughing.

"Who are _they_?" Draco asked.

"Thats me," she said pointing to the blonde. She was wearing a green dress with her a

rm around the girl with black hair, "and those are my sisters..."

"I didn't know you have sisters..."

"She's Andromeda," she said, pointing to the brunette, "She's no good. Married a mudblood. I hate to even call her my sister." Andromeda was wearing a blue dress with many layers.

"Who's _she_?" He said pointing to the last girl. She had black curly hair, her black dress trimmed with black lace. Her arm was over Narcissas shoulder, as if she was trying to hold herself up from lauging so hard.

"That's Bellatrix. She is my favorite sister. She married a pureblood."

"What happend to them?" Draco asked.

"I don't even care about Andromeda, but Bellatrix, she's in Azkaban." Narcissa said, raising her eyebrows at the word Azkaban, creating emphasis.

"Azkaban?"

"Hasn't your father taught you about it? The wizard prison."

"Oh yeah... What did she do?" He asked.

"Tortured people to insanity..." Narcissa replied, unsure of wheather she should of said that or not.

"Mummy, can you tell me about her?" Narcissa was delighted he asked that, though it made her sad to think about her, she loved her.

"Okay, Bellatrix, or Bella, was my oldest sister. She had beautiful black curly hair and brown eyes. She could make anyone laugh, she once hexed our cousin Sirius and made him do some things I that I cannot say, and it resulted in a ton of points lost from Gryffindor." Cissy went on and on about Bellatrix and Draco sat in awe of his aunt. He was fascinated.

"Mummy, can we visit her in Azkaban?"

"I don't really think that's a good idea..."

"Dont you wanna see your sister?" Draco said

"I'll ask your father," Draco's eyes lit up and he bolted to his room, so he could color her a picture. Narcissa went to Lucius' office, she didn't realize how long she spent with Draco. "Lucius," she said seductively, walking over to the back of his chair, putting her hands on his shoulders and bending over giving him a kiss, "Do you have the list of offices at the ministry?"

"Yes," he said.

Narcissa wouldn't give up, she wanted to see her sister. "Do you want me to _persuade_ you?" She said.

"Top drawer on the left," He said, not sounding interested, pointing to the tall cabinet behind him, without taking his eyes off the paper he was reading. Narcissa sighed, and got the paper. And as she was walking out of the door, Lucius said, "Tonight at 10, after Draco is asleep," Narcissa smiled and walked to her room. She had a hop in her step for she was so excited. She looked at the list, it had each department with the name of who was in charge, and where it was at. She wrote the head of magical law enforcement of a letter,

_I'm Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lucius Malfoy. I will be visiting my sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, the day after tomorrow with my three year old son. No exceptions. I hope you will make the necessary precautions to suit our needs. _

Her and Draco waited anxiously the next day, Lucius had no idea why they were excited, as far as he knew they were just going shopping. "Bye Lucius!" Narcissa said, without looking, picking up Draco and heading out the door. They ran down the gravel walkway to the man waiting for them. "Come on, be quiet, my husband doesn't know." He nodded. They walked down the street until they couldn't see their house anymore. "Here Draco," Narcissa said, handing Draco a coat.

"Mummy it's too hot!" Draco protested.

"You're gonna need it, just hold onto it." Narcissa had a grey trench coat draped over her arm.

"We'll have to take a boat t-" said the man

"I don't care how, just get us there!" Narcissa spat. They apparated to a small beach where nobody was at. The sky was grey, and rain was drizzling. Draco loved the sand, but he loved the water even more. He found a really nice seashell, he was gonna give it to Bellatrix. They all got on a small boat and rode it to a island far away from shore. "Draco, put on your coat." Narcissa said, as she put on her coat, "Its getting cold."

After an hour or so, they came apon an island. There was a huge triangular shaped building made of stone. "Here we are," said the man, who never introduced himself. He helped Narcissa then Draco out of the boat. "I suggest you hold him," he said, "Experiencing dementors for the first time is pretty scary, especially for a little kid. He'd probably feel safer with you," Narcissa nodded and picked him up. "Alright, in here," he led them inside of the prison.

It was cold and felt lifeless. It looked very rundown, the stone walls were cracked,the floor was uneven. It felt and looked very depressing. Draco looked scared, Narcissa held him tighter. The man led them up a few flights of stairs. They walked by cells with convicts in them, which scared Draco even more. Narcissa recognized a few people. She saw Rodolphus and Rastaban. Finally, at the end of the hallway, was the cell of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Alright, right in here." He pointed, "I'll be over there, my sister's husband is here, I have to deliver a letter. Don't try to help her esca-"

"I won't! Just open it!" She barked. The man left the three of them alone.

The cell was all stone. The space was very small, probably around 8feet by 10 feet. Her bed was a 3ft tall stone slab on the right of the cell. It had a mattress, that was about an inch tall, with a dirty old blanket on it.

Bellatrix was just sitting on her bed, with her back up against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. Her hair was still curly but it looked as if she had never used a brush in her life. Her face looked sunken in, they had her prison cell number tattooed on her neck. She had a striped prison dress on. There was a lost look in her eyes.

"Bella," Narcissa said, sitting on the bed beside her still holding Draco.

"Cissy?" Bellatrix asked, her eyes widening. They sat there staring at each other, tears in Narcissa's eyes. "Draco?" Narcissa nodded, and handed over her son to Bella. "Auntie Bella, I drew this for you," he handed her a badly drawn picture of a girl who resembled Bellatrix casting the torturing spell at two people, "and a sheshell," he said, mispronouncing 'seashell'. She held Draco closely to her chest, rocking him back and forth.

"Oh Bella, I just miss you so much. It's been so lonely without you." Bellatrix sat there with a solemn look in her eyes. There was sickly look to her. An hour went by with very little talking, and the man came back to get Cissy and Draco. As they were walking out the door Narcissa said,

"Bella, I'll visit you again soon. I promise." She never did.


End file.
